my one true home
by knight1298
Summary: imagine losing your memory and waking up in a world that you belong in and finds true love and perfact harmony like balance did and got a new life.My first fanfic and first time writing a story
1. I am Stal

Hi im Balance ok im not a human im an alicorn who travels with five guys where the Guardians you see were like super we travel threw universes realitys everywere you name use the unizone you can all say it's a place that is imposible by logic but hey life's imposible when you get right to it. Its a place were universes are little ball's of light like stars but also like snow moving all around if you touch one you'll get stuck in another universe might be without memory if not trained probably like me and the other guardians well I goofed up and touched a universe you know to hold Equestria and lost my memory and powers still alicorn but not a horse anymore now a pony now well here's how it started from beginning to end enjoy.

'Yo Balance were going to universe 142396 for a pizza wanna come?'Asked by a teanager with silver hair and red eyes

'No thanks guys i got alot of work to do here you go ahead and enjoy yourselfs'I replyed to him

He shrug his sholders and goes to get pizza with the others leaving me alone to work.

'Ok lets get started' I then used a skill called organize to make panels appear at every universe with there assigned number and went to work taking note of each one and what they hold not going into more detail's but just say its a hell of alot of infomation to absorb good thing I like to learn and have a great memory.

I then spent three hours organizing the universes nearly ten more universes then I can relax when I checked universe 000100 my shoulder touched 000050 and got me off gaurd and I went to it's main world Equestria. And before reaching it I was in a light zone were you loose your memory and change form for me I shrunk abit and was some size as Princess Celestia a black main and tail no cutie mark. Then i left the light zone and started falling towards a field near ponyville then I blacked out before crashing into the field leaving a crater to be discovered by a pink pony with a pink curly mane and tail and a blue collored pony with rainbow mane and tail

**The next day**

I was in the hospital in a coma like sleep and the nurse and the pink pony from before was in the room

'Pinkiepie why are you here?'The nurse asked the pink pony

'To know when to throw him a welcome party to Ponyville so im waiting till he wakes up Nurse redheart' The hyper pink pony said in a big smile

'Thats sweat of you Pinkie but hes in a coma so he won't...'She stoped when she saw me waking up

'Ow my head'I sat up and stretched my arms then put my hoofs to my head.

'Sir are you alright?'ask Nurse red heart with a worried look on her face.

'Yea just a headache and who am I who are you where am I' I ask then looking out the window.

'Your in the Ponyville hospital in Ponyville and the world is called Equestria hi im Pinkiepie welcome to Ponyville oh whats your fav color?'Pinkiepie asked while she jumped and down excited.

'I think blue no red or is it both'I said then thought for a moment'Red definitely red'I smiled then I noticed I was wrapped up and started to struggle to get out of them.

'No you are badly injured you need to rest'Nurse redheart said trying to stop me.

Finally I got out of the cast on my legs and head and all the bandages on my head and arms and the cast on my body with some struggle and I stood next to the bed fully healthy nothing broken all healed up.

'How is this possible your healed you had broken legs broken ribs spine and neck in a coma and just how?'Nurse redheart asked amazed and jaw droped at what just happened.

'Hey do u have a name?'Pinkie ask curiously.

'I can't remember I guess what ever put me in the coma knock out my memorys as well what do you think I should be called Pinkie?'I ask Pinkiepie

She thought for a moment'You look like a Stal to me'she said with a big smile.

I thought it over for a second'Stal I like it nice to meet you Pinkiepie im stal' I said holding out my hoof.

'Nice to meet you to Stal im Pinkiepie'Pinkiepie said as she shook my hoof.

She then explained why I was in the hospital and how she found me she found me with her friend Rainbow Rainbow dash was tring out some new moves I suddenly appeared out of nowhere falling to the ground faster than a shooting star in her opinion.

'Hmm mind giving me tour of Ponyville im new here so you know and no memory. Hahaha wow this is going to be fun'i smiled then I signed out of the hospital and followed Pinkie around town introducing me to everypony and me to took me to suger cube conner were I had some cake we learned I loved cake and my fav flavor is chocolate then we went to sweet apple acres were I met her friend Applejack.

'Hi Applejack what you doing?'Pinkie asked jumping up and down.

'Im harvesting apple's for this season'She notice's me'Hello nice to meet you im Applejack whats your name?'She asked as she shook my hoof up and down fast.

'Im Stal nice to meet you to Applejack'I said as I match her hoof shake.

'Hes the pony who shot out of the sky like a shooting star I told you bout AJ'Pinkie said with a smile pointing at me with her hoof.

'What?'Applejack looks at me and see's no harm or injury'Pinkie hes walking not in a coma heck he doesn't have a scratch on him how could he be the one that crashed'She asked Pinkiepie with confusion.

'I know right! he healed up in no time! i think he's an alien from outer space!'Pinkiepie said in her excited way.

'That or a healing spell was set on me before I got into the crash I mean magic is booming with millions of spells'I said stating the fact there's healing magic in the world

'True maybe you were a genius before you lost your memory.'Pinkiepie said in her normal voice.

'Hey I'll see you later I have to go back to work here Stal'She hoofs me a shiny red apple for the road'if ya get hungery'

'Thanks Applejack I'll make sure to eat it soon'I smiled warmly and puts it in my pocket.

We said our goodbye's and we headed over to Pinkie's friend Rarity at her boutique we got there to find Rarity going crazy with a order she's trying to fill.

'Hi rarity how's that big fancy order for fall dresses going?'Pinkiepie asked Rarity

'Hello Pinkiepie sorry can't talk now to much to handle now come again another time please'Rarity said stress in her voice her mind else where

'Okie dokie lokie'Pinkie said we left and went to the field where Rainbow dash and Fluttershy were training for a race against some fast pegasus.

'Hi rainbow dash how are you?'Pinkie asked normaly.

'Great just pulled off two sonic rainbooms in a row'she smiled big and notice's me'whos this guy?'

'Im Stal the pony who crashed and made that crator'Points were he crashed and Rainbow dash got confused.

'Wait if you are why isn't there a scratch on you'She asked confused.

I shruged my shoulders'Im going with magic and dumb luck'

Pinkie just nodded and gone to think of the welcome party.

I look at Fluttershy and slowly approached her and spoke calmly'Hi im Stal nice to meet you who are you?'

Flutershy hid behind her mane and spoke quietly'Im Flattershy nice to meet you to.'

I nodded with a kind smile and walked back to Pinkiepie and rainbow dash.

'Hmm you sure know how to talk to other ponys'she looks at fluttershy who was opening up alittle.

I shrug my shoulders'I just saw she was shy so I just calmed down and introduced myself and Rainbow dash I was wandering if you can teach me to fly? I hit my head hard and lost my memory and even my name so Pinkie gave me one'I said to Rainbow dash

Rainbow dash started laughing for a minute then looked at me'One cool two sure hopefully you'll remember somethings in the prosess like who you are and stuff'She smiled and flew up say bye and waved so did Fluttershy with a smale smile.

'Next is Twilights I know she'll love you'pinkie smile and started walking toward the town and I followed her to a big tree that had a windows and a door we went inside it was bigger than the outside it reminded me of something involving a blue box.

'Reshelving day this goes here and here'the purple unicorn said as she organize the library.

'Hi Twilight'Pinkie said scaring Twilight and makes her loose focus on some of the books she was levitating one of them fell on my head and it was a big book'Oh my gosh are you ok'Twilight asked with worry in her eyes and voice.

My eye's start to glow and I got a straight face and zoned out to another state of mind'Organize 1dko08 alpha'Sudenly all the book's in the room started to levitate and went were they be long as well as some books stayed in the middle of the room for reading.

Twilight and Pinkie watched in aw and when everything was done I came to and then looked around'What just happened after the book hit my head I zoned out?'Twilight looked at me

'How did you and...oh'she notice's the books that wasn't shelfed'these are good books on . economy stuff that a newcomer to equestria would need.'

'Mind if I read them I have no memory and im Stal nice to meet you Twilight'I smiled and starts reading the magic book first to learn the basics.

'He's the pony I told you about Twilight'Pinkie said then Twilight looked at me as I lifted the book the my magic and the pages start to flip from start to finish.

'Hey im a speed reader'I set the book down and starts to read history

'Wow he must have some powerful healing spell on himself'Twilight looked at me in amazement.

'Done'I set history to the side and start to read the flying book.

'And its amazing how fast he's reading those books'Twilight said as she puts up the books I finished.

'Twilight you got a letter from the princess she's coming for a visit'A small purple and grean scaled baby dragon walk in from the kitchen with a letter in his hands Twilight then levitated the letter over to her so she can read it.

Dear Twilight Sparkle

I desided on coming for a visit because of some spare time so i thought of checking on you and your friends

see you soon

Princess Celestia

'Hey who's Princess Celestia?'I ask curiously.

'She's co ruler of Equestria and my teacher'twilight happily said.

'...So shes just a normal pony whos famous?'i said then i finished the flying book.

Twilight thought bout it for a second'Well shes the ruler of Equestria and only one who can raise the sun for day so no not an ordanary pony but a amazing princess who will rule with her sister luna in perfact harmony'

**Half an hour later**

A chariot pulled by two pegasus comes to the library and princess Celestia walks off of it and thanks the two pegasus and walk's into the library to see Twilight and her friends in the library me in the kitchen with Spike im eating the apple Applejack gave me Spike he's eating some gem's rarity brought over.

'Hey spike wheres the rest room ?'i asked him

'In the library area next to the kids book shelf'He pointed to the door in the other room.

'Thanks dude'I then go to the rest room and everyone see's me walk by.

'Twilight whos that?'princess Celestia ask curiously.

'He's a alicorn who fell out of the sky and had broken bones and was in a coma yesterday today he woke up all healed up no memory no cutie mark and he has some strange abilities like speed reading and some sort of other side that is very organized'Twilight then tell's Celestia what she knows.

I walked out of the rest room and realised I don't have a place to sleep or a job I facehoofed myself then made it back to the kitchen and sat with Spike sad.

'Whats the matter Stal'Spike ask curiously.

'One I don't have a job two I don't have a place to stay'I said with my face in my hoofs.

'Wow that is a bummer'Spike said in a sorry tone.

'Excuse me are you Stal?'princess Celestia walks in.

'Shat my name and thats all I know'I smiled alittle and it droped.

'Haha I think I can get you a job and a place to live'she smiled at me warmly.

'Doing what?'I asked her with a surprised tone and face.

'Depends on your skills'She smiled warmly then asked me to fallow her to the main library so I did.


	2. my house!

We walked into the library and I saw everypony in there and then princess started to speak.

"Everypony you know Stal?"everypony nodded "Good he needs a place to to stay is anypony got any ideas?" she asked the main six everypony thought bout it for a moment leaving pure silence then I broke the silence "Hey how bout we build a house?"

"That'll take time stal even if Pinkie defies logic to get started it'll take a few days"Twilight said wandering what to do to help me.

"Well if I can use the organize thing again it might help"Everypony shrugged and agreed to give it a try then Pinkie faded away everypony looked were she was and they looked at me to find I wasn't effected for some reason it felt normal to me "what it seams normal to me"I shruged and walked out the library leaving many questions with the others.

An hour later I found a good spot for the house next to the field I was found in and I made a big box in the dirt to show how big i'm planing to make the house after I was done pinkie picked up a rock and I got a bit scared "umm Pinkie what are you doing?"

"To see if I can get you in that trance thing again this might work!"Pinkie said as she lifted the rock apove me.

"Oh crap!"Was the only thing I said as Pinkie droped the rock on me then I went in the trance and my eyes glowed red then I spoke "creation 5020wh"then my horn glowed then a house started to form from dust changing into material to make the house wood paint fabric the works it all came to gether and a house stood there a normal house then I came to and saw the house"Holy crap Pinkie it worked!"

Everypony had droped jaws at what they just saw even princess Celestria was amazed then Twilight spoke up"ok are you a alien like Pinkie said you were?"she sayed remembering what Pinkie said before

"Fifty fifty i'm not totaly sure my self haha."I looked at the house then said"Ok now a job because nothing comes easy..."then i thought bout it and Pinkie had the same idea and picked up a rock and walked over to me to be stoped by Applejack"ya can work at sweatapple acre's less painfull"she said looking back and forth at me and the rock.

"Thanks Applejack."I walked to the door and opened it to see the living room and walked in and the others followed and we were all amazed at the turn out of the living room a radio a couch a recliner a coffee table with a vase with a rose in room was sky blue and a fire place a view of the field and forest from the windows then we walked into the kitchen to see it has everything a kitchen needed pots pans a stove/oven a refrigerator counters cupboards dishes a sink that work' we walked to the back room to see it was a studie Twilight looked at the books on the shelfs there was paper ink and a quil a piano I sat at it and played it from there we learn I knew how to play the we went up stairs to see the bed room it was a dark blue with a bed with a white bed spread and a nightstand with a alarm clock and a candle there was a closet and when I opened it I saw some formal wear a vest and a box that when I opened it there was nothing in it I put it on my bed then I opened the bathroom door it had a shower and bath tub and a mirror when I looked into it I felt I saw didn't seam right that fealing went away as I walked back down stairs and sat on the couch.

"This place is amazing and has surprising amount of houseware."Twilight said as she sat next to me.

"Pinkie"I looked at Pinkie with a serious face.

Pinkie looked at me with a confused look"what?"

"You know what this calls for."I asked pinkie and she thought it over and smiled ear to ear.

"HOUSE WARMING PARTY AND WELCOME PARTY!"she said jumping up and down with joy in her eyes and a big smile then she ran out the door to plan the party.

"Hey Stal i looked in your refrigerator and found some food and chocolate cake and cupcakes with some water and milk"Applejack said as she walked back from the kitchen.

I got up and ran into the kitchen and graped a glass of water and juged it down then everypony looked at me "Sorry thirsty since I came to from the trance thing."we then heared a knocking at the door I answered to see Pinkie pie with a cannon I then shut the door and said to everypony"Run! Pinkie has gone crazy in the bad way!"then everypony laughed and then the door opened and Pinkie shot her cannon and my living room looked like it was ready for the party I looked at pinkie and said"Pinkie give warning please like party cannon or something!"again everypony laughed.

Then Pinkie yelled"lets get this party started"then all of ponyville came to my house and celibrated.

The princess was really amazed how everything turned out and was standing next to the dining table in my kitchen.

I walked in and saw her "Hey enjoying the party?"I asked her walking up to her.

"Haha yes but its really surprising since its been an half hour since i arrived and now i'm in a house that was made in a minet by a strange alicorn who heals fast no cutie mark and who keeps learning new skills by the second "she said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Hey how bout a dance?"I offered the princess.

She shook her head"No thank you im fine here."

"Hmm if I can make you laugh will you dance with me?"I asked her

She noded and said"try"she then got a strait face

I cleared my throat"Ok a alicorn and a unicorn walked into a bar i don't remember what happened after that "I rubed my head as if I was trying to remember.

She giggled abit then I said"It was bad enough it was funny?"

"Yes and you win one dance."She said as she hold out her hoof and I took it.

We walked out to the yard and started to dance it turned into a long dance that lasted to the end of the party.

Everypony enjoyed them selfs very much and made alot of new friends.

I waved everypony off as they left the party and closed the door to see the main six and Celestria in my living room then I asked them"Night lock up before you leave,yawn"I walked upstairs

"Be up at eight for work."Applejack yelled up to me.

"Got it"I yelled back down to her. I got into bed and set my alarm clock for seven thirty then I looked out the window to see everyone walking home I smiled then went to sleep.


	3. working

My alarm clock went off waking me up I stoped it and got up did a usual routine breakfast a shower brushing teeth got a vest from my closet and looked at the box that was in the closet wandering why I had it.

"Hmm maybe a memory box?"I looked at my clock it was ten minnets before eight"Better get going first day of work."I walked down stairs and walked out the front door and headed over to Sweat apple achres.

I got there and saw Applejack and bigmac I walked up to them"Hey Applejack hey Bigmac"

"hello"Bigmac said

"Howdy Stal your on time I got a important job for you to do I need you to help Bigmac buck the apple tree's and harvest the apples if you have any questions ask Bigmac i'll be in town selling apples"she walked off leaving me with Bigmac

"So how do we start?"I asked Bigmac.

"Well your not experience at apple bucking so ill teach you how to buck and catch them you know the basic's"Bigmac said

I walked up to a tree and heard instructions not from Bigmac but from the trees them selfs of how to buck and collect with a different style of doing it for flying and magic"I understand"

"Did you say something Stal?"Bigmac asked as I opened my wings and start to hover alittle.

"I can understand them there telling me how to do it in a different style than the normal way"I then started to fly fast bucking every tree in the archered in 20 seconds and used a simple levatation magic to catch the falling apples and put them into baskets and landed next to Bigmac who was amazed.

"That was amazing Stal I know your an alicorn but wow!"Bigmac said as he examined the apples and looked at me.

"Did i do good?"I asked him

"Eeyup!"He said with a smile"Were covered for this season how bout you go tell Aj bout this while I pack the apples in the cart ok"he said as he started loading the apples in the cart.

"Sir yes sir"I said with a salute and a smile then I flew to town to let Applejack know and ran into Rainbow dash

"hey Stal you learned to fly!"Rainbow dash said as I realised she's right i'm flying.

"Your right! I must have had it in my head"I said with a smile then I remembered what I was doing"oh right Applejack!"after I said that I flew up and aimed for the town and without realising it I shot at the town fast enough to make five sonic rainbooms in a row leaving Rainbow dash shocked.

"He just pulled off five sonic rainbooms in a row I thought I was the only one who could make one but he made five! who is Stal?"Rainbow dash said as she got up from the ground from the sonic rainbooms.

A few seconds later in town I crashed into the ground near the apple cart were Applejack was selling apples.

"Stal are you ok?"Applejack asked as I got up and remembered something.

"yea and two no three things one all the apples in the archered have been bucked two I learned to fly three I remembered something!"I said as I dusted my self off.

Applejack was surprised to hear one and three"one really because theres alot of apple trees two well done and three what is it?"Applejack asked

"I think I know how to bring a pony out of no were like transport them here call all the elements to the library!"I said that with bigmac showing up with alot of apples in it.

"I think we have enough to feed ponyville twice!"bigmac said with a smile

Applejack then looked at the apples and looks at me"One ok ill get every pony and two wow! this is amazing!"she said as she examined the apples.

A hour later at the libary

"Stal why do you want to show us?"Twilight asked me .

"To show you all a trick I knew when I had my memorys"I then focused my horn starts to glow white and a ball of energy as big as celestia appear and when it faited celestia is standing in the middle of the room confused as ever.

**A minnet ealier celestia's pov**

"Luna how is the progress of infomation on our new friend Stal?"I asked my sister as she and I were collecting infomation on Stal and who he is so far we got nothing.

"No new infomation tia but why do you want to know bout him?"My sister asked me I was bout to answer when a panel appeared infront of me it had my cutiemark on it and a strang language.

"What in equestria?"I said and I blinked when I opened my eyes I was in the middle of the ponyville library confused by what just happened there was a strong magic block on the frown room so no pony could transport in or transport me or my sister out.

"It work's!"Stal said with a big smile.

"How did you transport me here?"I asked Stal trying to get a hold of whats going on

"A spell I knew it was very strong and I remembered something!"Stal said happy at what he just did.

"Good Stal but cn you return me where I was?"I asked him wandering if he can reverse it.

"No problem"after he said that a panel appeared in front of me same as before and in a blink of an eye I was in the frown room where I was before.

**Stal's pov**

"I did it I remembered something and can use it!"I said as I danced abit out of joy

"Thats great Stal! but why the princess?"Twilight asked me confused abit.

"A challenge but it wasn't."I answered her

"Hey Stal if you can remember who you are than we can have a big party!"pinkiepie said as she wrote something down on a pad so does twilight

"Hmm you have many talents and can use strong magic easy but why do you not have a cutiemark it would make sense by now you'll have one."Twilight said and she has a point what is my talent that is me.

later after everypony went back to there homes

I went home as well to go over today Applejack paid me my share of the earnings it was about five hundred bits I got to say not bad for first pay when I got home I checked my closet for a saddle bag I saw one the other day.

"Where is it ah ha! found it"I put the bits in the saddle bag and placed it next to my bed by the look of the day it was five in the after noon so I did the most logical thing todo get some food I walked to my kitchen and graped a apple and after I ate it I went to bed because I had not much of a life yet and this cycle continued for awhile.


	4. A new power

Afew weaks later I had gotten use to ponyville made some friends and even mastered some magic spells it was pretty good and one day I got a letter from the princess.A invite to see her and her sister me and the main six to go to canterlot for a visit something to do with my we headed out early so we can get there sooner when we got there first thing I noticed alot of pony's were looking at me funny and whisber to each other but I didn't mind I know i'm we got to the castle as we were walking down a hall we passed a door that I sensed something that felt right something linked to me it was like it was calling me.

Then we got to the frown room the girls bowed infront of the princesses I just stood there confused and said to the princesses"Sup nice to see you celestia and you must be luna nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stal and you are not normal are you?"Luna asked as she thought bout something.

"Whats normal?"I asked her confused abit.

"Stal tell me how is your life in ponyville?"princess celestia asked me

"Pretty good so far made some new friends helped cheerilee with her class haha that was fun i showed them what I can do for a pony with out a cutie mark and on a unrelated note why did you invite me here?"I asked the princess as I thought of that room that I sensed earlyer.

"To indroduce you to my sister luna and to talk and it involves the elements of harmony"Everypony looked at celestia at the mention of the elements.

"Whats the elements of harmony?"I asked to no pony in paticular.

"There the most powerful magic source in equestria few know bout them."Celestia explained to me "The elements are our best weapon agenst evil and chaos."After that I understood and nodded.

"Oh ok is it ok if I wander for abit just pass time?"I asked celestia I actully wanted to check out the room we passed before that called me.

"If you wish I want to talk to the element users alone"After that I nodded my head and headed to that room.

I walked in and it was a hall and I heard voices they said walk forward so I did until reached the end of the hall it had many stories in the windows each telling of a great thing that has happened the main six defeating nightmare moon and discord they had plaques that said door had a key hole that looked like it would take a horn the voices told me to open the door using a spell they repeated over and over in my head.I did the spell and put my horn in the door it open to show a box in what i'm guessing is a safe.I picked up the box with my magic and levitated it over to I did the main six and the princesses walked in the room and saw me with the box surprised by that princess tryed to stop me from opening the box but as she did I opened it showing the elements of harmony.

"Stal how did you unlock the vault?!"Twilight asked me amazed bout me opening it and shock to see me with the elements of harmony.

I was bout to answer when I heard the voices again but I can understand every single word they said he who brings harmony he who is worthy he of that the elements started to float around me shining bright and put me in a half trance I knew whats going on but I had no control over my movements or words.

"Whats going on princess celestia"Twilight asked her teacher confused at whats going on.

"The elements there bonding with Stal like they did with you six but this time its different the elements are bonding with one pony who seams to be able to handle there power Stal but the rest is unknown!"princess celestia explained to Twilight.

My eyes started to glow white like twilight does when she and her friends uses the elements I was taking in infomation about this world we live on then some word came out of my mouth"perfact harmony!"the elements started to glow brighter and brighter entil the whole room was filled with blinding light then it died down the elements droped to the ground. Me got a major head ache and passes out.

**one hour later**

I woke up in a big bed and I noticed I was in the guess room at the castle I guessed that because of logic of me being there and of how big it was. I then noticed the princess walking in glad to see i'm awake by the look of it.

"How do you feel Stal the energy you took in was alot more than any other pony ever tooken in besides me and my sister"she asked as she sat next to the bed wandering if i'm ok.

"I feel like a billion bits actully and I feel like I can take on any evil!"I said as I got up and the princess saw something on my flank and smiled.

"I beleve you have gotten two things today one the link betwean you and the elements and"she then pointed to my flank.

I looked and saw i've got my cutie mark it was a balance scale"holy crap i've got my cutie mark!"I said as I looked at the princess happy bout my cutie mark don't care bout the link thing.

"Haha I beleve you'll want to go home its almost sun down."she said then I nodded and did that transportation spell I remembered and in a blink I was at my house and went to bed

**two weaks later**

I woke up to see i got a message from the princess saying to go to the castile asap something to do with my past i set the message on the side table"good thing todays my day off"after i said that i got ready to go and transported there my transports gotten more quiet so makes for a surprising i got there i saw that luna wasn't there only celestia sitting on her frown reading a scroll unaware of my presence in the room so I deepened my voice and spoke"princess the most awsome pony in equestia is here"i said with a smile scaring the princess abit.

she looked up from the scroll and saw me"you've gotten better at your transporting Stal i didn't even know you were here"she said impressed bout my transporting

"Ok now who I am thing,yawn,because my bed is calling me right now"I said tired kinda waking up.

"Oh yes we found a old legend he who brings harmony he who is worthy he of harmony."after she said that I remembereed what the voices said.

"you hear the voices to good than i'm not crazy"I relaxed abit knowing i haven't gone crazy

She got confused"What voice's I found it in a scroll"she said with abit of worry

"Dang I am crazy anything eles?"I asked her wanting to go back to bed.

"Yes sorry I wanted to tell you in person."she said as I got ready to go home.

"Hey can I ask you a favour for waking me and making me come to a castle to tell me something that could fit a message"I asked her barly thinking.

"Sure you name it."she said wandering what i'm asking.

"A date this saterday or sunday your choice"I asked her.

She was surprised at what I ask smiled and said"How bout this sunday at noon promise you'll remember?"she asked me.

"Of course I promise to remember our date at sunday at noon"at that she smiled.

"Good now I got work to be done and you got some sleep to do."At that I noded and started to fall to the ground but transported myself into my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Getting ready

The next morning I woke up thinking of what to do for my date I thought bout it for a moment and shruged"Maybe ill just wing it maybe make a picnic."After I said that I got my vest on and went to work its surprising how fast these apples grow back I thought to my self as I walked to sweat apple achre's.

When I got there I saw applejack bucking apples with bigmac and I walked up to them"Hi Aj bigmac what do I do today?"I asked them wandering what my job is today its a shifting thing from selling bucking and sort.

"You get to sell the apples today with applebloom make sure she don't get huh too excited you know."Applejack said revering to Applebloom wanting her cutiemark and I gave her and her friends advice on how to get them it gave them ideas now applebloom is working hard on the farm best she could so she could get her cutiemark.

"Got it i'll be back later for more apples."I said as I loaded the bucked apples on to the cart and the apple foods like applepie applecake even applecandy.I found Applebloom sleeping on the cart curled up so I decided not to wake her she looked like she was happy so I levitated her on a pillow that I had in the cart for her because she gets tired sometimes and let her dream.I walked into town to see it was a bissy day everypony in the market I found the perfact spot to open shop and I levitated Applebloom and her pillow off the cart next to it so she can dream.

Later about one hour the Apples sold like crazy I even got a few partys to be catered by the apple family and Applebloom woke up and helped by putting up the apples and putting them in sacks when they got sold she did pretty well and I took down request for the partys watched the bits and sold the at the end of working hours bout checked her flank like everytime we worked together and it was still blank but she shruged and remembered what I said 'hard work patience and pratice is the key to find a good path'.

"Hey Stal got any plans this weaken?"Applebloom asked me as we walked back to the farm.

"Yea actully I got a date this sunday"I replied with a smile.

"Really thats great! whos the lucky mare you can tell me I won't tell anypony?!"She said as she got curious bout who i'm going out with this sunday.

"Promise not to tell anypony pinkie promise?"I asked her making sure she won't tell anypony bout the date.

"I pinkie promise now please tell me."She said as she got exited bout who i'm going out with on sunday

I leaned in and whisbered in her ear"Princess celestia"I then stood back up and saw a look of surprise from Applebloom.

"Princess celestia the ruler of the day is your date for this sunday?!"She said wandering if i'm joking or telling the truth.

"Eeyup now Applebloom don't tell anypony ok"I said reminding her of her promise.

"I won't now what you going to do wing it or plan because you mostly wing stuff."she asked as she wandered whats going to happen.

"Haha well i'm planing for a walk threw the flower field and a picnic because of the nice day for one part the rest yea i'm winging it."I said as we made it to the farm and gave the money to Applejack and she gave me my share about three hundred bits Applebloom got one hundred as well its a good motivator for working.

I went to the library and knocked on the door and heared Twilight yell from inside"Its a puplic library you don't need to knock!"she yelled annoyed.

I yelled back"Hey its also your home and this is a visit to a friend not a trip to the library!"I yelled then spike answered the door

"Hi Stal and you make a good point this is also a home that explains why ponys knock come in."He said and motioned me to come in so I did.

"Ok yes this is my home but its also a library no need to knock you can just walk in!"Twilight said as she put up a book she was reading"What do you want Stal?"She asked me.

"I wondering if you have any cook books for picnics I can borrow i'm planing on a picnic this sunday."I asked her.

"yea I do here"as she said that she levitated me a book on picnic food over to me with a smile.

"Thanks Twi its going to be an interesting week you know haha"I said as I put the book in my saddle bag and smiled.I thanked her again and walked out the door and headed over to my house it was getting I got there I sat on the couch and relaxed and thought bout one thing the princess I was wandering how things would turn out then I walked up stairs and graped my memory box and put a letter in box had a few things in it a feather that came off my wing a few pictures the kids drew for me at the school I did some awsome stuff and my first earned bit.I know not much but memorys are a good thing a story of you being alive i'm happy knowing I have a life to live.I then put up my box and layed down relaxing in my bed how it reminded me of clouds when I fell asleep I dreamed of being with celestia I then woke up in the middle of the night before something happened and went to sleep again trying to think other the the princess.

A/N I know more detail I have trouble with that so yea well please tell me what you think of Stal so far.


	6. who I was

The day before the date saterday pinkie threw a party in the center of town for the heck of it.

I was resting on a cloud when Rainbow dash flew up to me with a cupcake with a devilish smile and hoofed me the cupcake and she said"Hey Stal Pinkie made you a very speciel cupcake just for you enjoy"after that before I asked a question she flew off I shruged and ate the cupcake then my mouth started to burn and I fell off the cloud breathing fire.

I saw rainbow and pinkie laughing while I ran around losing my mind then I lost consiness and put in another trance but it was a different than normal making everypony stare at me both curious and worryed from my flame performance.

Twilight walked up to me worryed"Stal are you ok?"she said as everypony came close

I got up with some sort of look that made everypony confused not a smile a serious face"Who's Stal? i'm Balence the guardian of harmony and what universe is this"I stomped my hoof on the ground making a panel appear in that language and I reed it and noded"hmm I see so a world of peace equestia haha funny."after that I stretch my wings looking at them for something"hmm I see my full power wasn't reached in this form hmm weak fools must live here."

Rainbow dash and Pinkie walk up to me with a sorry look on Pinkies face and an annoyed look on Rainbows face then Rainbow spoke up"who you calling a fool!?"

"All of you weak fools hmm I guess you never been in a true fight none of you haha its funny to see such fools friendship yes understood of team work but this is too much hahaha."I said with a small smile with a look in my eyes that made everypony scared abit.

"look here pal we all had our far share of evil and fights!"Rainbow said with anger in her eyes and voice clearly annoyed.

"Hmm then tell me have you seen living creatures die before your eye's to kill a army of warrors to experiance the fealing of your insides being pulled out to be thrown into a sun and to burn have you even experiance pain true pain!"I said with a fire in my eyes of fury and rage making everypony scared of what I said and of me.

Then Rainbow shaking abit of the images in her head and speaks in a shaky voice"Haha good one stal you can stop the prank your scaring everypony were sorry for the fire cupcake"after that I looked at her funny and laughed

"Oh this is rich hahaha the fire cupcake turned my mind back its not perminant but I can say this soon there must be only one not two minds in this body it'll make sense one day and if he's like me in anyway in a fight there will be no mercy"I said as everypony looked at me with fear and worry then I started to come to"I bid you ado"after I said that I woke up unaware of what I said or happened and saw everypony looking at me scared.

"Umm what happened?"I asked everyone while I was surprised to see there scared then Twilight explained what hapenned it shocked me to know who I was or what I was.

"Dude that was...just shocking."Rainbow said as she landed on the ground prosessing everything so was everypony knowing me to be the nice positive calm Stal now they saw the rage that is ballence the being I was.

"W-who am I does it involve with the dreams of rage and the voices i'm not crazy it was my past"I said as I was sinking in depresion.

"that was the past like you say look forward"a colt said from the crowd then a roar of words from everypony trying to cheer me up

"Your everyponys friend."a mare said"Your awsome!"some kids said at the same time"Who ever you were as long your now Stal the towns best friend!"everypony said at the same time surprising me and making me smile.

"Your the second pony who has party skills that matches me and brings tons of laughs"Pinkie said as she floated by on some balloons.

"Your a fast and awsome dude hay your more awsome than me! and just as loyal"rainbow said as she got into the air with a convintant smile.

"you have a great knowledge of everything a photographic mind and have a lot of magic"Twilight said and gave me a smile.

"your strong focused and very honest Stal"Applejack said as she lifted her hat.

"You are very gental calm and so kind"Fluttershy said then hid behind her mane.

"Your very creative hard working and generous"rarity said as she prushed some dirt off her dress.

"yea!"everypony said at the same time again making me smile and back to good old Stal and shine abit literally shine.

"Thank you all"I said then my wings started to glow silver and gold we all looked at them and they turned back to normal in a few seconds we all stoped counting in logic with me and Pinkiepie a while back so it was normal to everypony now.

Later I heard one word in my head it wasn't me one word one from the other me'Life'I understood it look forward not backwards and live like everypony eles keep saying to me since i came to.

later my house I looked in the mirror remembering that fealing of something that doesn't belong but its not there no more now I feal like I belong here this world is my home I left the bathroom without looking at the mirror again what I didn't realised was my reflection didn't leave the mirror it was balence with a smile then he faided knowing something that makes him at peace.

**A/N ok after the next chapter i'm out of things for the story I think well send in your chapter idea's for the story if you I don't have spellcheck to help me out**


	7. The Royal Date

The day of the date sunday

I woke up when the sun light hit my face from the window one hour before my alarm goes off.I got up and got ready first I brushed my teath and took a I got my saddle bag and a vest and a unbrella in case of rain never know with the ever free forest or anything better safe then I packed a basket of food and a few stuff for the picnic and put the basket on my back then checked the clock to see it was 10:00 am"Time to pick up the princess" I then transported to canterlot castile.

**princess celestia pov**

I was walking down the hall to my sister's room to tell her i'm going to be out for awhile when I ran into a strange silver earth pony wandering the castile not a guard and has red eyes.

"Sup"he said as he walked by and I stoped him

"Excuse me who are you and how did you get into the castile"I asked him knowing the guards haven't reported a intruder and he's not a guard

"Secret"he said with a smile then he disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving me unsure if I lost some sanity over the years or he's something imposible.

I then walked to luna's room to let her know i'm going to be out for a while when I saw the same earth pony playing cards with luna I then ask my sister"Umm luna do you see him to?"

"yes he appeared out of nowere with a deck of cards and offered a game I thought I have gone crazy so I'm playing go fish with him i'm glad you can see him to"luna said as she looked at the mysterious pony in the room confused and releaved

"how did you get past the guards?"I asked him as I wandered if he knew Stal or if he's linked to him at anyway.

He looked at me with a smile and life in his eyes"Simple there blind spot's of light and the gardens of life but to answer your second question yes I do know him he's a good friend of mine but history can be erased in our line of work."he then holds up a few cards the king the queen the jack the joker and a few new cards a knight a mage and a reaper he then flips the cards changing them into images of Stal"the prince of harmony have you found a new home"he said then he got up "secrets hold powers of there own but if you master your fears and self you can use that power."he then disapears leaving the cards and a box with a balence scale on it I examined it to see it can't be open and the balence scale is the same as Stal's cutie mark

"Hmm most likly belongs to Stal oh and luna i'm going out soon ill be awhile."I said as I picked up the box and sets it on my back with my magic

"Oh yes the mystery pony told me and and the guards talk about it gossip goes around sister now I see sir knight was correct"she said as she got up and cleaned up the cards

I blushed abit"haha I now know that and i'm guessing sir knight is that pony he's an odd one but to a point wise"i said as i walked to the door "anyway i guess ill be off to my date"at that luna giggled because of a very old stal appeared and i didn't notice him.

Stal's pov

"ready or i came here too soon"after I said that I spooked celestia making her jump.

"ok please stop doing that"the princess said as she regained her balence from the surprise"and yes I am ready and is this yours?"she then shows me a box with my cutie mark on it

"no clue hmm"i taped it a few times with my hoof then the box starts to glow and opens to show a ball of light and the light faided to show a dimond and its shaped like an egg?

"very odd"she said as she looked at the dimond

"haha birdie"after i said that the box and egg disappeared again with questions but who would answer them "well...anyway celestia are you ready?"

"yes and please call me tia and all this in one day your an interesting one Stal"she said with a laugh making me blush and luna laughs for some reason I just shruged and transported me and tia to the ever free forest

we walked threw the forest I saw some blue flowers I sniffed it it smelled surprisingly sweat and tia did as well it was an odd flower but it was a wanderful smell to be honest unaware of what its abilitys are.i found a huge feild in the forest it had some trees but mostly land we set up the picnic and had a ate the cake pinkie gave me and learned stuff bout each other me i stink at cooking and too positive and tia she enjoyed being with her friends her sister if over load with paper work she'll had stuff incommon we know how to handle sitchuations to be leaders shes just sweat kind caring super cute wait umm...forget what i just said.

four hours later it was getting dark

"luna is doing a good job lowering the sun"tia said as we sat next to each other on the blanket watching the sky as it turns from day to night.

"yea i guess its some what far for you know"i said revering the nightmare moon incentant

"yes but only on occations like this"she said abit sad for what happen.

"hey you did what you had to do no one can blame you if you hadn't the world would be in imortal night"i said lying down as the stars start to show it was a peaceful night calm air warm a clear night sky

"i know its still hard sometimes"she said as she lyed down next to me watching the sky

at that moment i remembered a story that is like what happened and i just started telling it with out thought"once there was a warror who protect life itself one day his twin brother took in darkness itself and controlled it bringing light to a halt making the world to darkness and killing life all over killing plants the animals then the warror tryed to stop him when he found out it was his brother he was a desition life or family he chose life because he knew a way to help his brother and sealed him up in an unknown realm were he wouldn't harm any other living beings the warror was happy he saved the world but sad because he lost his brother."

tia looked at me surprised by the story wandering if I made it up or knew it

"knew it"i said looking at the moon

"you can read minds?"tia said with a smile

"kinda yea it just flows out into the world and i can pick it up hear the voices of the .haha its been a long day"i said getting really tired

". has has it its been really fun"she said snuggling up to me making me blush

"how bout we pack up and head home?"i said bout to get up but tia stops me with very tired eyes

"how bout we stay awhile longer"she said as she fellasleep on the blanket i layed back down and fellasleep as well unaware that i was glowing getting the poison joke out of my system and tia's as well with the healing spell I got that has a signal that was sent to an special group of people.


End file.
